legendsofequestriafandomcom-20200222-history
But When It Comes Together
But When It Comes Together is the last quest in the Faultless Four quest chain that is given by Silicon, a unicorn in the Crystal Kingdom. He is standing with Halite along the outer circle of the Crystal Kingdom on the north side. He has a brilliant amber coat, a brilliant turquoise mane and brilliant harlequin eyes, and he wears lab goggles. Talking with Silicon and turning him down, or if your room resets while you are in mid-conversation, the following journal text will appear: Journal: Faultless Four may need my help. Again. *''Talk with Silicon'' Silicon & Halite have made a breakthrough The Faultless Four have done some tweaking on their last failed attempt at making magical storage crystals. Silicon and Halite want the player to run a few more side erands and then once again take the finished crystal to Professor Flamel in Cantermore at the Cantermore University. They promise that it will work this time... really! The player's first stop will be to collect Gypsum's notes. Journal: Silicon and Halite want me to help them finish "the alchemical project of the decade'. First, Silicon wants me to check in on Gypsum to fetch her notes on the crystal's safety matrix.' *''Get Gypsum's notes Gypsum's notes The player collects the notes from Gypsum and is told to take them to Graphite for review. He also mentions something about purification systems... but that can't possibly be important. Journal: I've got Gypsum's notes. Now I need to take them to Graphite so he can double check them. That way, I won't end up speaking backwards again from whatever this thing does. *''Show notes to Graphite'' Graphite's review Graphite reviews the notes and is having difficulty understanding Gypsum's thought process, but at least it's a little clearer than last time. There is one section that is completely baffling him and he asks the player if they remembered anything else Gypsum might have said. Perhaps that comment about a purification system was important after all. Graphite makes some corrections (in other words, completely rewrites the notes to be comprehensible) and tasks the player to return the notes to Silicon and Halite so they can finish the prototype crystal. Journal: I've got Gypsum's notes. Now I need to take them to Graphite so he can double check them. That way, I won't end up speaking backwards again from whatever this thing does. <-- Possibly bugged journal text. *''Return to Silicon and Halite'' The prototype is finished When the player returns the modified notes to Silicon and Halite, they quickly produce a new prototype for the player to take to Professor Flamel. Hopefully it will actually work this time. Journal: Silicon and Halite want me to take their new-and-improved mana crystal to Flamel, a professor at the Cantermore University of Magic. *''Deliver the crystal to Flamel.'' Flamel examines the crystal Flamel is reluctant to test this new crystal, and who could blame him. However, the Faultless Four have succeeded and Flamel is impressed. He regretfully leaves the player to return to his classes. The player should go tell Silicon and Halite the good news. Journal: Now that I've delivered the crystal to Flamel, Silicon wants me to check back with him and Halite. I'm willing to bet that they'll be over the moon when they hear the news, knowing how important it was to them. *''Report to Silicon and Halite'' It all came together Silicon and Halite are both so ecstatic that they not only reward the player with healing items, they induct the player into the now Fautless Five! Journal: I've helped the Faultless Four with their new mana crystals and they're happy with the results. Now, onward to new and different adventures. Rewards Upon completion of this quest, the player is rewarded Goggles, 4 Health Harmonies and 300 XP in all talents. Halite.png|Halite Silicon.png|Silicon Gypsum.png|Gypsum Graphite.png|Graphite Professor Flamel.png|Professor Flamel Category:Quests Category:Faultless Four Category:Crystal Kingdom